


Tables

by generalpegasus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adventure, F/F, Humor, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalpegasus/pseuds/generalpegasus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not a week before they were set to set off on their romantic trip across Europe did Ivan's long term boyfriend, Tino, reveal he'd been cheating on him with their dentist. Now silently nursing a broken heart the best he can and with an extra ticket, Ivan travels to the depths of Craigslist in desperation only to find a Gupta, his new charismatic, semi mysterious travel buddy. This is the story of their journey, each getting on that plane for their own reasons: forgetting, discovering, and some stuff they're not yet sure of but that's cool too, y'know? Even if you're lost, having some hot guys you'll never see again to guide your way can't hurt. *Plenty of crack pairings but not a crack fic but hey we might all come out finding something new we like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Attracting Flies

Tino watched on with a sheepish smile as the last box was packed in the back of the U-Haul naturally thinking this moment awkward but not wanting to make it any worse for Ivan. "Wait, let me help with that," he said and put down his coffee to grab one of the handles and aid him in pulling the door down even if it was a bit of a struggle. "There we go." He patted the truck then put his hands in his pockets, rocking back on his heels. "So…um."

Ivan rolled his eyes then dug through his pockets for a cigarette. "Do not worry yourself about it any longer Tino. I am fine, I will be fine." He gave a small smile and ruffled his ex boyfriend's hair being perfectly honest about this. "I am sure you will be much happier with…Berwald? Da, than with me so do not feel bad. I would rather be in a good mood before my vacation thanks." Forgetting was the whole point of traveling in the first place. He wasn't too mad at Tino but getting cheated on really did not do wonders for the self-esteem. 

Tino smiled taking his word for it. He still felt awful for the whole thing but he hadn't meant to do it but Berwald was so kind, patient, and caring. Berwald gave him more than Ivan ever had or could so Tino, shameful as it was, had strayed. It had started as a sort of fling but then the feelings had gotten involved and it all went to hell until recently when the guilt threatened to eat him alive. He had no choice but to break down in the middle of one of their dinners-in-bed and tell him everything after Ivan had asked a simple 'I booked the tickets'. "Okay but still. Sorry, for everything. Make sure to have enough fun for the both of us and don't talk to any strangers, watch out for pick pocketers, especially in Paris because I read this article the other night and oh! I'm rambling but be safe Ivan. Don't do anything stupid and fill in that second spot if you can. Obey all international laws and don't lose your passport. I lo-um, be careful okay?" He looked up at him then gave him a long, tight hug. "Call me whenever."

Ivan shouldn't have been surprised by this reaction at all but even after their breakup Tino was still as sweet as ever. He smiled with only a hint of bitterness and kissed the type of his head as he hugged him back. "I promise to stay safe and call you Tino. Every week at least. I will not be alone either, I put out that ad on Craigslist so someone will be joining me for the trip. I have not met him yet but after this we-"

"What?! Ivan! That is exactly what I'm talking about have you never heard of the Craigslist killer? The movie was all over Lifetime and I was talking about it for weeks." He pulled back and hit Ivan's chest and was about to go on a longer rant when the horn to the U-Haul was blown. 

"T'no," Berwald called back from the driver's seat. "D'n't want t' be late t' work." He knew his new boyfriend was bad with goodbyes but his boss was frankly an asshole so they needed to get this show on the road. 

Tino frowned and stepped away from Ivan giving him one more last lookover just in case. He'd read and heard of so many ways these types of trips could go wrong but he had to trust and let Ivan go figure it out on his own. Ivan deserved to have a good time after what Tino had put him through. "Coming! Okay now I have to leave for real so um, you know." He blushed slightly getting a warm resurgence of a feeling he'd hoped died. "Call me," he whispered and leaned up to peck his lips then ran around the truck and hopped in shouting at Berwald to drive which, with a raised eyebrow the man did.

Ivan stood there on the curb again shocked but then sighed and shook his head. What was over was over so he had to leave Tino in the past now and get on with this journey which he lamely called it in his mind. Trying not to think about his ex and his own twisted emotions, Ivan went to grab the large hiking backpack then started the walk to the meeting place, also known as the airport, with his future travel buddy. He hoped the guy wouldn't be annoying or on his back the whole time. Ivan was an independent guy and now that Tino wasn't his coming with him that's what this trip was all about. 

After a fifteen minute walk away from his apartment and further into downtown, Ivan hailed a cab and then later arrived at the dreaded airport walking inside and checking in, tagging his begs, going through security, etc. and finally finding a free bench across from the café exactly where he'd agreed to meet his future travel buddy. It was a very public place which he was sure Tino would be happy with, even if they were meeting literally an hour before the flight. He took out his phone to mess around on absent mindedly while he waited until he arrived having no idea what the man looked like. He thought up a bunch of random facial combinations as he also reminisced on how the last time he was here he'd been coming to this oh so beautiful country at the tender age of eight. Eh, better than his last situation. It was while he was smiling absently at the when Natalia got sick all over him on the plane when his phone vibrated.

'Still going through security but here' the text read which number's was saved under Craig. Hm, first things first, he'd have to learn the man's name. 

'Okay. Waiting at meeting place' Ivan replied and hoped that didn't sound creepy or anything but shuffling in his seat a bit, he started to get a hint of nervousness. He had not really thought this through. This whole thing, after the breakup, was insane and he tried to tell himself that this was totally his type of scene but in reality…he was just trying to get back at Tino. That's what it all boiled down to. His romantic getaway for two had become a rendezvous with a stranger. And it wasn't even like that! He wiped his slightly sweaty palms on his jeans with a sigh and tried to relax. This was a vacation. He was supposed to be totally relaxed. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths.

"Ivan Braginski?" Ivan jumped slightly and looked up only to be met with a pair of deep brown eyes on a stoic face that warmed with a smile when Ivan's brain rebooted and forced a nod. "Ah, got you on the first try. It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Gupta Muhammad Hassan. Which explains why I got here two and a half hours ago but am only now before you," the man said with a hint of bitterness then sat next to Ivan seemingly relieved for the break and dropping his bags. 

Ivan was not entirely sure how to respond to that but he'd finally met his rather attractive companion and could not make a fool of himself from the start. "Well that is America for you, da?" He said with a small smile. He was not too sure where to go from here. Sure, to others he seemed the cool, mysterious type from afar but he was a mess on the inside. Ivan had been with the guy for all of thirty seconds and he was already wondering if he was single. Or looking. Or into guys which is where he should've started.

"Right," Gupta said, pulling out his phone and looking through it absently. "So since we're traversing the world together, guess we should get to know each other a bit better right?" He flashed Ivan a small charming smirk, glancing up from his twitter feed.

Ivan had not immediately pegged Gupta for the type to talk much but he'd been proven wrong quick. All that time with Tino though had made him used to this and already, Gupta was one of the most interesting people he'd ever ran into. He'd known the man for all of five minutes. He mentally reprimanded himself because he could get caught up in his feelings too fast and too often. With this trip he'd have to tear himself out of that mindset right now and with the pain left from Tino's infidelity it might not be too hard.

Ivan was a man scorned. 

Now Ivan's mind was venturing down darker paths as things started getting to him. The five w's were all making their appearance. First was when as in when had Tino first started sleeping with other men behind his back. When had Ivan started not being enough? When had his love stopped being returned-

"You miss someone," Gupta said all of a sudden rousing Ivan from his thoughts who quickly blinked getting back to attention. "I know that look."

"You…" Ivan swallowed, trying to play off the small blush he sported from having been caught. "You miss someone as well?" He asked pretty much agreeing to Gupta's statement. He was still surprised at the man's skills of perception or maybe Ivan had let more emotion slip than he'd thought. He was usually good at looking unfazed on the outside. 

Gupta gave a little smirk, looking back to his phone. "No, but I've gotten that look before. I'll tell you about them if it makes it easier for you to tell about yours. Actually, since we're traveling together I probably have to legally or at least morally." Gupta could tell by the look on Ivan's face that he'd confused him and decided to finally elaborate. "My ex, Kiku, is obsessed with me. The last time we saw each other that was the look he had on his face. It makes a really sad mental image, I know but just add a pair of handcuffs and three officers dragging him away and there you go."

Ivan blinked. What? So much information had actually been packed into that confession that he had to take a couple extra seconds to process it. Sooo, yes, Gupta liked men which was a plus-not for any romantic reasons but purely because he was hot, yes, of course-and he may have had a…stalker? Which meant that he may have been even worse at choosing them than Ivan himself. And that traveling with Gupta might not be the smartest of all decisions. "Um. How obsessed exactly?"

"I-had-to-get-three-separate-restraining-orders obsessed. He's currently incarcerated right now though which makes this a perfect time to leave the country, don't you?" Gupta asked with a snort. "So we really have nothing to worry about, I just thought you should know and well, I thought it might help to know that we all miss someone." Gupta's voice had softened as he looked a tad forlornly at his phone screen. Ivan glanced out the corner of his eye and caught sight of a man with dark hair and the biggest, happiest smile he'd ever seen laying in a bed and apparently trying to swat the camera with a pillow. It looked like a pretty cute moment. Seeing the picture was when the words finally clicked and he got it; Gupta missed this man as well.

Ivan bit his lip, looking the opposite direction with a sigh. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and then parted his lips, about to let everything out, every single thing. "He-"

"Mayestahlushi, mayestahlushi…" Ivan blinked, completely caught off guard by the interruption. Was that…music? There was a nice dance beat to it mixed with lyrics that were…strange, or rather unfamiliar to him. He thought those were words at least. 

With a few swift touches, Gupta had dismissed the alarm and stood with his duffle and messenger bag, nodding for Ivan to join him. "Well that means our plane should be ready to board. C'mon, I like to board first," he said before starting to head towards the gate. 

Ivan sat there for a moment longer before quickly hopping up and taking his suitcases and bags, much more than Gupta had he noticed but he blamed that on his camera equipment, and followed, pushing his thoughts of Tino away once again. He couldn't believe he was about to let all that out to a complete stranger anyways. Shaking his head, Ivan blinked until the tears disappeared then followed behind Gupta. He had to remind himself that he was about to begin the trip of his life. Time to suck it up and get on that plane. Greener pastures awaited him and his new, talkative (he was already starting up a new chat about popular Arab musicians) companion. Pastures hopefully filled with many men that could help Ivan simply forget.

If not then he was sure a few foreign landscape shots would be okay too. Ivan wasn't the most optimistic man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -(Baauer remix) by AlunaGeorge cause I love them and it sort of fit. Flies (get it? Cause like, the airport? Hehehheheh). But anywho yeah here's the first chapter! And possibly the only noncrack pairing we'll be seeing but maybe not we'll see. It was hard because I love me some Russia/Sweden but this worked best (and the night is still young). AND LOOKA MY BABY EGYPT! And jsyk I have like the first 3 chapters typed but I have absolutely no order to this yet lol so this will be a journey for literally all of us. But thanks for reading and I apologize in advance for chapter 2 :,D


	2. Anastasia

Ivan shouldered his last bag with a small yawn then turned, blinking, amazed at the sight through the large glass windows of the Oslo airport. The view wasn't as interesting to him than the architecture of the building itself causing Ivan to stop amidst the crowd and turn to get a quick shot of the glass walls, then the pieces hanging from the ceiling. There was art at every turn here and really, he felt like he could've spent the whole trip here. The whole thing caught him by surprise because back when he and…you know who, had planned this trip, knowing as little about their destinations was the goal so he hadn't so much as glanced at a pamphlet but this place…this place was incredible. 

Ivan was just taking a picture of what he believed to be a natural rock sculpture, the Norwegian word for rock was not in his vocabulary so using signs was a no, when he heard a scoff to his left and looked from the viewfinder to see Gupta shaking his head. "Huh?" This was admittingly kind of awkward seeing as as soon as they'd gotten on the plane, Ivan had settled in with a pillow and crashed since he didn't get the pleasure of the window seat and it was a 16 hour flight with the two stops so that had left little time for getting to know each other. Not to mention whenever he was awake, Gupta was listening to music (Ivan could vaguely hear the synth like beats from next to him) and reading a book written a language and alphabet he couldn't recognize. It was probably Arabic but Ivan didn't want to be that guy. "What is it?"

"I knew there had to be something wrong with you," Gupta said looking at Ivan with a deadpan expression.

What? Ivan blinked not even sure if he'd heard that right. He looked from Gupta down the length of his body looking for some sort of socially unacceptable stain of some sort. Because that had to be what Gupta was referring to right? Or, had Ivan unintentionally done something stupid again? He was always messing up like that honestly without even mea-

"Canon? Really?" Gupta asked, raising an eyebrow then slowly reaching in his shoulder bag and pulling out his Nikon, smirking as he flashed a quick pic of Ivan's confused face. "I have to say, I'm disappointed." He winked at Ivan then began walking, strapping his camera and lightly bumping Ivan on the way. "But I guess I'll let you be seen with me in public anyway."

Ivan blinked again then, barely, just barely, smiled and shook his head as he began following behind. Looks like he and his travel buddy had something in common. And possibly a rivalry. 

(@)(@)(@)(@)(@)(@)(@)(@)(@)(@)(@)(@)

After spending another thirty or so minutes taking pictures of the splendor of Norwegian art in the airport with Gupta and a light photography gush on Ivan's part (which luckily Gupta took in stride), they finally made their way out. Well almost. Gupta happened to glance to the side on their way to the doors and froze. Ivan who hadn't noticed until a few meters later, turned with a questioning look only to find that the man had disappeared. "What? Gupta?" He called before turning and hurrying back in the direction he came from until-

"Faen," Ivan heard exclaimed softly. He looked down and suddenly realized that in his panic he'd somehow ran into someone. 

"So-beklager?" Ivan said, not sure if he was pronouncing it right. He'd practiced a bit when he'd awoken on the flight but he was still horrible. He offered a hand to the poor guy on the floor and pulled him up, making sure he was standing okay and watching as he dusted off his clothing. It was then that Ivan noticed two things: first, wow, this guy was handsome. Second, there was another man, slightly shorter, off to the side glaring daggers at Ivan. "Er…"

The man sighed, readjusting his scarf. "Det er greit." He turned to the other man and Ivan could swear he saw those dull eyes light up a fraction at the sight of the younger man's distaste. This however just caused the younger man to look away with a touch of pink to his cheeks. "Kom igjen Emil, jeg er fint, og vi trenger å komme til hotellet. Det er kaldt ute og vi kan ikke ha deg å bli syk." The Norwegian man then looked back up to Ivan face once again impassive but a hint of curiosity in his eyes. 

Ivan stared back then looked from side to side. Was this normal in Norway? The man had been string at him for a total of 13 seconds which wasn't much time for anything else but an eternity when someone was wordlessly gazing into your eyes with…a deep, blue piercing gaze that had Ivan temporarily entranced. He sort of heard the younger man mumbling something off in the background that he couldn't understand but the aggravation was clear. Yet, here they still were slowly approaching 20 seconds.

"Hey you made friends without me?" Came from Ivan's right and made him jump, almost dropping a bag before realizing it was who he was looking for originally. "Didn't peg you for the social type really." Heh, Ivan thought that was kind of ironic actually but wait…

"Where'd you run off to?" He asked trying not to sound worried. It was just that they were supposed to catch a cab together and find a hotel and everything. And Tino had said to try not to be alone too much. Fuck, he really had to forget about him.

Gupta swallowed then showed off his small plastic container. "Sushi. I couldn't resist," he said before popping another roll into his mouth. Huh. Ivan guessed he wasn't the only one having trouble forgetting. "It's pretty good considering. Better than most of the stuff you find at home. Not the best though. I probably should've bought more." Gupta then snapped his fingers as he realized he forgot to instagram it before he began eating. "But anyway," he looked from the older guy to the younger one where his gaze stayed, causing him to flush again. "Who's our friends?"

Ivan made a confused noise again before looking to the man he'd bumped into. This had to be awkward for him and he wondered if he even knew English at all. "Well-"

"My name is Lukas and that's my little brother Emil." Lukas looked back to his brother who gave Gupta a shy little wave. "I know some places downtown that have much better tasting sushi. We can show you if you like," he said causing Emil to whip his head over.

Ivan himself was just as confused by the events as he'd been planning on finding their hotel and just wandering around there a bit, not this. He didn't even know if this was safe…but…that was what this whole thing was supposed to be about right? Finding danger, adventure, meeting people, and over all forgetting.

Ivan guessed this was a step in the right direction then.

Gupta found his voice before Ivan did and made the decision for them. "Sounds nice, right Ivan? Right." His gaze never left Emil even as he adressed Lukas. "Let's go."

What the hell had Ivan gotten himself into? He didn't have long to ponder it as the others began walking, Emil shyly next to Gupta, seemingly going through their proper introductions, then Lukas turned back. It took a split second before Ivan realized Lukas was waiting for him and jogged up, falling in step next to him and not failing to notice how close Lukas walked next to him. Was this going where he thought this was? Well.

That was easy.

(@)(@)(@)(@)(@)(@)(@)(@)(@)(@)(@)(@)

Somewhere along the way, Gupta and Ivan had checked in the hotel, got a one bedroom after an awkward mix up at the front desk, but Gupta was okay with sharing a bed so he'd get used to it too, put everything away and changed. Gupta had complained about the cold and no wonder anglo-saxons went to Africa which simultaneously made Ivan feel amused and slightly guilty, but after Gupta had bundled up in his all black ensemble that he claimed was warm but not too bulky as to take away from the outfit, they were out.

And that brought them to where they were currently: Gupta and Emil at a table in the back, completely across the restaurant, bar, café place they were in (that Ivan was pretty sure lacked sushi) and Ivan alone with Lukas on a semi private booth in the corner. They had just removed their coats and scarves, Ivan having just in the last year gotten comfortable with taking it off for anything but sleep, and now were looking over their menus. Well, Ivan was.

Lukas was too busy looking at Ivan instead. It was strange just being silently stared at like this especially for Ivan. He was quiet himself and hadn't really forced himself to speak in so long. With Tino, words came naturally after being together for so long and Tino had been the one to fight his fear and talk to Ivan first. All that time ago. Then again maybe Tino was too good at talking to other people.

Ugh. Fuck him. Ivan could do this, he would. All he had to do was think rationally, go through his checklist. Firstly, any man that stared at another man that intensely was not straight so there's check one. He was very attractive and Ivan had known that from the beginning so there went check two. Okay, he got half of check three because it was still possible that Lukas was an axe murderer but for all extensive purposes, Ivan might ignore that check. Sooo…

Ivan was good to go. 

"So-"

"Where are you from?"

Ivan wasn't expecting to be cut off and was thrown off guard for a second.

"You have an accent but it is not American or English but I can't place it."

"Um, nyet, Russian. I'm from St. Petersburg, most definitely not American," Ivan said with a small smile. He couldn't help but notice the way a bit of tension seemed to be released from the man across from him. Hm, did he dislike America as well or was it that they'd finally talked? Maybe both. Hopefully both. "I am assuming that you are a native?" He asked, glad to not have to stare at the menu anymore.

Lukas nodded, playing with the straw in his tea. "Born and raised in Oslo, but Emil's father is Icelandic which is why we were at the airport. He comes to visit every now and then," he said somewhat distractingly. "Do…do you have any siblings?" He asked softly, almost as if he was losing confidence but this conversation was just starting so Ivan wouldn’t let him.

"Da, I have two sisters. They both live back in the states. My older sister, Yekaterina lives with her girlfriend while my younger sister stays in the dorm two blocks from my place. It's a fine mixture of reassuring and suffocating but, I love them. Very, very much," he finished then realized just how much he'd spewed but was shocked to see a small but warm smile on Lukas' face.

"That does sound nice," he said softly. "Can't help but love them right?" He sipped his tea then went back to his normal stare. "But since you are Russian, is it safe to say you are familiar with the tale of Marya Morevna? It's just that it is one of my favorites and…" He trailed off after getting nothing but his own blank stare reflected at him via Ivan. It almost showed in Lukas' eyes that he regretted bringing the subject up.

"This may be too soon but I would totally go into the forest, find Yaga, fly a magical horse, and kill a wizard for you."

Surprise flitted across Lukas' face and everything got oddly quiet, neither of their expressions changing. Until Lukas brought a hand up to cover his mouth and started laughing behind it. "T-that…what?" He asked, a flash of teeth showing between his fingers.

Ivan grinned and sat back, pleased with himself. "It was a stretch I know, but it made you laugh. That's always been my favorite too since the hero had my name and well, I always wanted a Marya of my own. It just wasn't until I was older that a warrior prince was more my type though." As a kid he'd thought of the whole story as so romantic but like most tales for kids actually had some pretty morbid undertones. It was Natalya's favorite too after all but that could've been because Ivan's like for it or the morbidity, who knew for sure.

Lukas was happy for the way that sentence ended because he'd been honestly nervous about Ivan's preferences this whole time but that cleared things up but brought up another topic. "…have you found them yet? Your Marya?" 

Ivan could see that Lukas' eyes looked the clearest they had since they'd met and though his mind automatically supplied him with images of Tino; making breakfast, curled on the floor like a cat and reading in the light that flitted through the blinds, eyes closed and lips parted in pleasure on the soft sheets beneath Ivan, then finally the same scenarios but with Berwald. "Afraid not," he said, the images completely shattered.

Lukas noticed and perked up, hoping to drag the attention from what or whomever Ivan was thinking about and back to him. "Well, it's only a matter of time, right Prince Ivan?" He asked boldly with a hint of a smirk.

"Right," Ivan said, returning the look, any thoughts of, him, successfully replaced by the man in front of him, "Lukas Morevna." The look that flashed across Lukas' eyes let Ivan know.

His lame attempts at flirting had worked. Both of theirs had.

(@)(@)(@)(@)(@)(@)(@)(@)(@)(@)(@)(@)

A few hours later after shameless flirting mixed in with genuinely getting to know each other, the strange rhythm Ivan and Lukas clicked on, Lukas had coaxed Ivan to leave their table. Right at the end of their folklore discussion which Lukas was apparently obsessed with and Ivan found more interest in how excited it got him rather than the actual lore itself.

"We can talk more about Loki downstairs," Lukas said, taking Ivan's hand and leading him down the staircase and past the bar. At some point Ivan had realized that the place was some sort of restaurant/club all in one. It was actually a really nice place, especially for a date. Even if they didn't have sushi (he knew it). Ivan tried to focus on the establishment and not the warm hand in his own that stirred mixed feelings within him. "Or not."

The last part had to be said louder to be heard over the crowd of people they were suddenly weaving through. Ivan noted that the atmosphere was much like that on the main floor, relaxed just with more people. There were still small tables on the expanse of basement but with an addition of loveseats, pool tables, and a comfortable, and under the right circumstances, romantic lighting.

Ivan found himself on one of the love seats, not very secluded, but everyone was going about their own business anyway, just enjoying the night. He was surprised to see that Lukas sat close so that there was very little room between them.

Ivan found himself on one of the aforementioned love seats, not very secluded but the whole environment had that whole open feel to it. Everyone there was minding their own business anyway and enjoying themselves so they just melded into the crowd. He was so absorbed in taking everything in that he had almost missed how closely Lukas sat next to him, hand still holding Ivan's. The closeness caused him to momentarily freeze as a pang of guilt shot through his stomach. It was an automatic thing and Ivan felt like he shouldn't be here at all-

Wait.

Why? Ivan suddenly wondered why he felt this way. Why he felt anything at all and then he realized it.

Tino.

He was honestly feeling guilty being this close to Lukas because of Tino. How fucked up was that? Where had his confidence gone? How many times would he have to tell himself to forget, that Tino was no longer his. And that was not his fault.

"Ivan?" The voice caught him off guard and he swung his eyes over just to find his face only a few centimeters from Lukas'…because he'd whispered the name in Ivan's ear, which immediately made something stir within the man. He'd always loved that and the look in Lukas' eyes, the eyes that were now closer, bluer, and clearer than ever told Ivan that he knew. "Something on your mind?" He asked with that deep voice, placing a hand on Ivan's thigh.

Again, just that easy, Lukas had managed to gain his full attention. "Not anymore," Ivan said back then fueled by his previous revelation, he placed his hand on the soft skin of Lukas' neck and pulled him into a kiss. 

God. Ivan had forgotten just how good it felt to kiss another person for the first time. Sure he remembered the softness of a warm mouth, the arousal that came from the sliding of tongues and closeness alone. But he'd forgotten that every person did it differently, each time was a new experience entirely.

And this particular experience had him feeling lighter than air.

(@)(@)(@)(@)(@)(@)(@)(@)(@)(@)(@)(@)

Gupta grappled along the wall with one hand, holding Emil's body flush against his with the other, trying to find a light switch in the darkness of his hotel room but 'twas not an easy task. No doubt due to the presence of Emil's tongue down his throat and the distracting way he tried to remove Gupta's clothes whilst not stopping the kiss.

Emil made another small moan of pleasure that made Gupta give up on the light switch completely (the city light filtering through the blinds was enough) and kicked the door closed behind them, guiding Emil toward the bed where he gently pushed him back, then turned so Gupta could sit on the edge with Emil standing in front of him. Gupta licked his lips and smirked up at Emil before removing his own scarf and jacket (which was halfway gone anyway), followed by his shirt. He then put his hands on Emil's hips, tugging him closer by the him of his jeans then sliding his fingers under his shirt and up, placing soft kisses on the skin as more and more became exposed.

Emil gasped lightly, grasping onto Gupta's shoulders as he stared down into those seductive brown eyes. "G-Gupta? What are you going to do?" He asked as he ran a hand through the older man's hair.

"Anything," Gupta went to place a kiss right below Emil's belly button, making him shiver, "and everything you want Emil." He then began unbuckling Emil's belt, hinting at exactly he was going to start with. It'd been too long since he'd had a dick in his mouth, quite frankly but he always thought of it much like learning to ride a bike, which ironically, he'd never actually learned-

"Oh, wow," Emil released an embarrassingly happy little sigh, "this is going to be the best birthday gift I've ever gotten."

"Oh?" Gupta asked absentmindedly, pushing Emil's jeans down to his ankles then kissing the head of his cock teasingly through his boxers, smirking again at the sharp inhale and hand gripping at his hair. "And how old is the birthday boy turning?" He was barely even paying attention, slowly tugging on the fabric and about to go for the kill.

"…17."

"…"

"…"

"…?!" Gupta pulled back, reached down and pulled Emil's jeans back up ignoring his whine, buttoning them and even buckling the belt back all in a matter of seconds before getting up and finding the lamp on the bedside table. He then pushed Emil to sit on the bed as he dragged a chair from the small table in the corner of the room and sat down, crossing his legs mostly for the seriousness of the pose and not to hide his erection, of course not. Then he closed his eyes and sighed deeply, face palming. "Just one question Emil. Why?"

Emil was looking at the ground, wringing his hands in his shirt nervously, not even able to look at the man in front of him. "I just, well, you began hitting on me first, like I saw the way you looked at me at the airport and I liked it. I really liked the way you looked at me and you never asked how old I was so It's n-not my fault-" he saw the look he was given and groaned before trying again. "I'm just tired of people treating me like a child. I'm really mature for my age so, I want a mature relationship and I thought you could maybe give that to me." His voice waned towards the end and he peeked up at Gupta for his reaction. 

Gupta ran a hand through his hair then despite all the frustration of it all, managed his kind smile. "Ah, to be young and dumb again."

"Hey!"

Gupta chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry, sorry. This is just fucking hilarious because it's like déjà vu in reverse." When Emil tilted his head in confusion, obviously upset with his reaction to the situation, Gupta decided to explain. "You just remind me of myself when I was your age. Earlier even. I wanted the same thing when I was a teenager. I was too scared to risk anything with the boys that went to my school and thought I was too smart for all of them anyway but when I was 15, I got my first boyfriend. Guess how much older he was than me."

Emil had to admit that even though he was sitting there, having narrowly missed finally seeing what the big fuss about sex was, he was kind of curious as to where this conversation was going. Hm, giving the circumstances he was obviously older. "I don't know, 3 or 4 years? About 18 or 19?"

Gupta snorted. "He was 31."

"What?! That's, that's," Emil was so taken aback he couldn't even finish. "Oh god, he was almost my age when you were born Gupta! Why would you-wait. He didn't…did he?" Emil was too scared to even think it let alone say the words describing the horrible act.

Gupta shook his head, reaching for his shirt on the ground and pulling it back over his head. "Nah, it was all totally consensual, fucked up as it was but that's not the point. The point is I spent practically my entire teenage years trying to balance school, a social life, and a relationship with a grown man. Trust me Emil, that's not what you want. Even at 17." He moved from the chair back to the bed next to the teen. "I thought I would want all the things that came with it, but really I wasn't ready for the responsibility. Then there was the jealousy, the belittling, the guilt. No man who pursues a relationship with a teenage boy is a truly good man I found out. There was too much of a lack of understanding. He looked for experience in me that didn't exist, I mean I was still learning, still growing up.

"Don't settle for a life like that Emil. Enjoy these years while you still can because even though they kinda suck, nowhere to go but downhill from here," he joked, nudging his shoulder. "Try dating someone your own age. Even if you think they aren't on your level just remember we all start somewhere and besides, people can surprise you. Think of how much you can learn from each other and its better when you're both clueless and just learn together one step at a time. And th most important thing," Gupta paused to give Emil a very serious look, "if you don't laugh your first time at how clumsy it is, then you aren't doing it right."

Emil both blushed and smiled at that last part, trying not to laugh now. "How'd you even know I was a virgin?"

"You just told me. Good thing, cause I would've never lived down ruining your first time. I mean don’t get me wrong, virginity's a social construct and all but you're totally the secret romantic type."

"Am not," Emil said laughing a little this time and nudging Gupta back before, unable to hold back, swiftly placed a kiss on his cheek. "But um, thanks. For all that. Even if it was kind of too much information. It was nice to hear but er. You sure-"

"I'm very sure Emil," Gupta said, making Emil pout. He winked at him before getting up and grabbing a pillow off the bed before tossing it on the floor and taking a spare sheet from the closet. "Now go to bed, I have to return you to your brother in the morning who hopefully won't try to kill me."

"He won't. He'll know we didn't do anything. He has like a weird sixth sense when it comes to stuff like that. And nuh uh." Emil grabbed the pillow from Gupta's hand and put it back on the bed, then pulling Gupta as well with a playful smile. "I'm not letting you take the floor. I still want to be able to tell my friends I slept with a hot, older guy." He returned the wink then kicked off his shoes and crawled under the covers, patting the space next to him. "So one way or another, we're going to sleep together Gupta," he said putting emphasis on the sleep part.

It took a few moments for Gupta to understand-at first he'd thought Emil had been some kind of brick wall-but when he got it he smirked and did the same, keeping on his clothes to sleep just this once and laying so they faced each other, both smiling.

"Talk to me until I fall asleep?" Emil asked softly, once again staring into those now seemingly wise eyes.

"Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -by A Silent Film because we all sorta kinda remember that movie/Russian tale/real princess. Yeah. Okay, I really could've done a better song but it's too late now lol. Anyway, here's Chapter 2 which I half love half hate but we can't win them all eh? Emil is precious. That is all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for trying this one out! This is my first ever fic and I began writing it for fun really so I can't really say when or how often I'll update or when it'll be over. I totally make this up as I go but I have some stuff in mind that I can tell you now so. Warnings (not really but): Some characters might be kind of OOC because I wanted to give some of them traits that made them more human and just experiment with different things like there may or may not at some point be nonbinary characters, speak of various sexualities, different interest, maybe some darker pasts (but I'll warn at the beginning of the chapter if I think something might be triggering. And always feel free to call me out on something I do wrong!), and allllll the crack pairings lol but ooh hey look SuFin I did one :D 
> 
> Oh and p.s. the first part may be really cheesy and weird but I was just trying to get the swing of things please ignore my RuNor.
> 
> P.P.S. I had some clever way to make titles but I forgot it so I'll just use the names of songs that come up on shuffle (but still fit the mood of course.)


End file.
